happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Don't Yank My Chain
"Don't Yank My Chain" ("No me Jales la Cadena") es el episodio 2.3 de la Serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends. Trama del Episodio Un coche está recorriendo la carretera. Dentro de él esta Handy conduciendo mientras que The Mole lleva el mapa en el asiento del pasajero. El indicador de combustible del coche rápidamente se vacía y el dúo se detiene en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque. Lifty y Shifty salen de los arbustos para robarse el coche. No mucho tiempo después de robárselo, son detenidos por Lumpy, un policía. Los hermanos entran en pánico ante la idea de ser detenidos, pero tienen un plan luego de ver el equipaje de Handy y The Mole. Lumpy camina hasta el coche y toma las licencias de conducir de The Mole y Handy. Shifty ahora lleva uno de los cascos de Handy, mientras que Lifty lleva un par de gafas de sol de The Mole y uno de sus suéteres. Lumpy mira el asiento trasero para ver cascos, bastones y suéteres dispersos por todas partes. Handy y The Mole vienen corriendo hacia el coche, sin aliento, y explican a Lumpy lo que pasó. Lumpy mira hacia ambos dúos y a las licencias varias veces, tratando de decidir qué grupo es el legítimo propietario del coche. La escena cambia a Handy y The Mole, golpeados por Lumpy y encerrados en la cárcel debido a la estupidez de Lumpy. Sus protestas son desatendidas. Handy ve las llaves de la celda y trata de tomarlas, sin éxito, pero terminan descubriendo que la puerta estuvo abierta todo el tiempo. Los dos tratan de huir, pero se empujados de nuevo a la habitación por una bola de acero pesada, unida por una cadena a sus piernas. Más tarde, Lumpy descubre que se han ido y hace sonar la alarma, mientras Handy y The Mole huyen de la prisión con The Mole llevando la pesada bola en sus manos. Descansan por un momento en lo alto de una colina, pero The Mole accidentalmente coloca la bola en el borde de un acantilado. La bola rueda hacia delante, y ambos son arrastrados por un fuerte, acantilado rocoso, donde los golpeados y cortados por las rocas. El dúo aterriza en un tronco de árbol en donde hay un martillo y un pico. Mientras Handy sostiene el pico con los dientes por encima de la cadena, The Mole eleva el martillo sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, pierde el equilibrio y cae dentro de un pozo, arrastrando a Handy y la bola con él. De vuelta en la parte superior del acantilado, Lumpy busca pistas de Handy y The Mole con un sabueso. El sabueso encuentra su olor y se va por el acantilado, arrastrando a Lumpy detrás de él. Mientras tanto, Cuddles se acerca al pozo en el que Handy y The Mole cayeron y comienza a girar la manivela para elevar el balde. Cuando ve que Handy sale del pozo, Cuddles se asusta y sale corriendo, enviando a Handy otras vez al interior del pozo. Por otra parte, el sabueso encuentra un pedazo del suéter de The Mole que se arrancó por las rocas afiladas. Lumpy se limpia su nariz con la tela y felicita al perro. Handy y The Mole finalmente logran salir del pozo y salen corriendo al escuchar el aullido del sabueso en la distancia. Cuddles regresa al pozo y grita en voz alta si hay alguien adentro. Sin embargo, casi cae dentro del pozo y se agarra a uno de los lados del pozo para salvar su vida. El sabueso se acerca al pozo y se ve que Lumpy, sin siquiera mirar en el pozo, tira el balde y este se rompe, haciendo que su cabeza quede dentro del balde y su cuerpo quede fuera. Cuddles comienza a caer y cuando se acaba la cuerda, su cabeza se sale de su cuerpo, que se queda en el balde. Lumpy levanta el balde de nuevo, encontrándose la cabeza de Cuddles flotando en un charco de sangre. Luego lanza el balde de nuevo al pozo por el asco. Handy y The Mole siguen corriendo hasta que se encuentran con un bote anclado en un río. Comienzan a remar lejos mientras son encontrados por Lumpy, quien les grita desde lejos. Handy encuentra una sierra en una caja de herramientas en el bote, pero mientras The Mole trata de cortar la cadena, accidentalmente corta el bote por la mitad. Los dos casi se ahogan debido al peso de la bola, pero se las arreglan para salir salir del agua y agarrarse a un tronco que estaba flotando en el río. Handy piensa que todo está bien, hasta que voltea y ve que se dirigen a un aserradero. Tratan de huir, pero un gran grupo de troncos les obstruyen el camino. Handy le dice a The Mole que se meta en el agua y deja la cadena en el tronco, y cuando lleguen a la sierra, le cadena se cortara a la mitad. Por desgracia, la bola cae en el agua, y cuando Handy sale del agua, The Mole se sube encimas del tronco, haciendo que la cierra empiece a cortárle la cabeza por la mitad. Handy, dándose cuenta de que esta pasando, golpea el botón de apagado, logrando desactivar la sierra. Handy brevemente llora la muerte de The Mole, pero huye de nuevo, luego de escuchar el aullido del sabueso no muy lejos. Las cosas son muy difíciles ahora, ya que Handy debe tirar la bola, así como el cuerpo de The Mole, sin manos. Esto hace que su pierna se lastime por el grillete en su tobillo. Se ve que está al lado de un conjunto de vías de tren y al oír un tren que se acerca, se le ocurre una idea. Coloca la bola y el cuerpo de The Mole en un lado de las vías, mientras está acostado en el otro lado, con las cadenas en el medio de las vías. Sin embargo, cuando llega el tren Handy es arrastrado por el tren, ya que la cadena se trabo con la parte delantera del tren. Handy es arrastrada por el suelo. Con el tiempo pierde su cola por la fricción extrema a la que se enfrenta. El tren se acerca a un túnel y Handy grita de horror justo antes de estrellarse contra la pared del túnel. Cub, un pasajero del tren que estaba viendo a Handy por una ventana, se da vuelta para ver a Pop, que grita cuando ve los ojos de Handy sobre Cub, actuando como un par de ojos saltónes. Más adelante, el auto de Handy se queda sin gasolina y se detiene en las vías del tren, mientras las barreras ferroviarias empiezan a bajar. Lifty y Shifty se gritan el uno al otro antes de darse cuenta de que el tren se acerca. El tren golpea el coche, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre detrás de él. De vuelta en el túnel, la bola sale del túnel y cae por un acantilado. Lumpy está abajo, todavía en busca de los fugitivos, cuando la bola le cae en la cabeza, aplastándolo hasta la muerte. Al terminar el episodio, el perro olfatea el balón. Moraleja "A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link!" (¡Una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil!). Muertes #Cuddles es decapitado cuando cae en un pozo con su cabeza atascada en un balde. #La cabeza de The Mole es cortada a la mitad por una sierra. #Handy se estrella a alta velocidad contra una de las paredes del túnel. #Lifty y Shifty son chocados por el tren mientras estaban dentro del auto. #Lumpy es golpeado en la cabeza por la bola de hierro. Heridas *The Mole y Handy son golpeados por Lumpy. *The Mole y Handy caen por una montaña. *Lumpy tambien se cae por la montaña. *La pierna de Handy se destroza cuando camina mucho. *La cola y espalda de Handy es destrozada por el suelo. Errores #Cuddles merece un rol de personaje secundario, pues tiene tanta participacion como Pop y Cub #Cuddles tiene mas un rol de secundario que uno de aparicion. #El volante del coche se sigue moviendo, aún cuando Handy no lo está tocando. #La estatua de Giggles se mantiene mirando hacia la pantalla aun cuando el coche cambia de angulo. #Las llaves en la pared de la cárcel desaparecen cuando Lumpy regresa a la celda. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio, algunas veces durante escenas continuas. #El ojo negro de Handy cambia de izquierda a derecha cuando se da cuenta que la puerta de la celda está abierta. #La pierna de Handy que lleva el grillete cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Las posiciones de las herramientas de Handy cambian varias veces. #El lunar en la cara de The Mole cambia de posicion varias veces. #Las posiciones del granero y la casa de granja cambian varias veces. #La regadera de Cuddles desaparece cuando se aleja de Handy. #El cubo del pozo no esta al final de la cuerda cuando Cuddles gira la manivela, pero cuando Handy y The Mole salen del pozo, el cubo vuelve al final de la cuerda. #Teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la cabeza de Cuddles cuando rompió el fondo del cubo, la sangre en el cubo debería haberse caido cuando la cabeza de Cuddles comenzó a flotar. #Cuando Cuddles cayó en el pozo, tenía un ojo morado y se astillo toda la cara. Pero cuando Lumpy trae el cubo para arriba, las astillas y el ojo morado se han ido. #Luego de la muerte de The Mole, este no lleva su bastón, pero cuando Handy lo coloca al otro lado de las vías este lleva su bastón. #Cuando Lumpy trae el cubo, la cabeza de Cuddles se ve flotando en un charco de sangre, pero su cabeza no se mancho de sangre en absoluto. #Cuando el tren está a punto de entrar en el tunel, el cuerpo de The Mole desaparece. #Lifty y Shifty no podrían haberse robado el coche, ya que este no tenía gasolina. #La sangre que rodea el pie de Handy desaparece cuando tiene la idea de romper la cadena con el tren. #Cuando el coche de Handy es robado, la estatua de Giggles desaparece. #Cuando The Mole corta el bote y Handy y The Mole estaban ahi, se puede ver que la cadena de Handy no está conectada a la bola de acero. #Cuando Cuddles levanta a Handy del pozo él ya no tiene las heridas de la caída del acantilado (Al igual que The Mole). #En la escena donde Cub está usando los ojos de Handy, la forma de Pac-Man de sus ojos mira en la direccion equivocada. (Mirando hacia la izquierda en vez de a la derecha). #El casco de Handy permanece en su cabeza cuando está siendo arrastrado por el tren, pero su cinturon desaparece en esa misma escena. #El cuerpo de The Mole deja de arrastrar sangre cuando Handy tira de su cuerpo junto a las vías del tren. #La longitud de la cadena se hace más larga cuando Handy la coloca en las vías del tren. #Cuando Handy muere, el tren se mancha de sangre por el lado derecho, pero cuando el tren atropella a Lifty y Shifty, todo el tren esta limpio. #Después de la muerte de The Mole, no está sosteniendo su bastón, pero se lo ve después de que Handy coloca su cuerpo junto a las vías del ferrocarril. Curiosidades *Fue estrenado junto con "Party Animal" y "Ipso Fatso". *Este episodio muestra a Handy, The Mole y Lumpy como protagonistas, que son descriptos como el trío sin manos, sin ojos y sin cerebro. *Es la primera vez que hay un verbo en el titulo del episodio. *La muerte de Handy es similar a la muerte de Lumpy en Ipso Fatso. *Handy tiene una pequeña muñeca de hula-hula con la forma de Giggles en el tablero del coche. *La muerte de Lumpy es similar a la muerte de Mime en la opción Hammer Throw de su smoochie. *La bandera fuera de la prisión parece representar a la bandera canadiense. *Este es el primer episodio de la Serie de TV donde Cub sobrevive. *Este es el primer episodio de la serie de TV donde no aparecen personajes femeninos (A menos que la muñeca de Giggles cuente como uno). *Cuando Lumpy arresta a Handy y The Mole, Handy parece decir "What are you doing?" (¿Qué estas haciendo?). *Esta es la muerte más dolorosa de Handy hasta ahora. *A pesar de que Handy logró escapar de su muerte por la sierra, se la volverá a encontrar en My Better Half, donde sufrirá un destino similar al de The Mole. *La fotografía en la licencia de Handy es la imagen de su introducción de la segunda temporada. *Este es uno de los dos episodios donde Handy puede ser visto sin su cinturón. El otro es I Nub You. *Los diseños de Handy y The Mole en sus licencias muestran sus modelos antiguos (Handy tiene dientes planos y la cabeza de The Mole es un poco más pequeña). *Esta es hasta ahora la muerte mas duradera y tortuosa de Handy. Vídeo Parte 1 thumb|center|550 px Parte 2 thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Don't Yank My Chain Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Lesser of Two Evils Categoría:Rol Antagonista de Lumpy Categoría:Episodios 2006 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Handy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mole Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy